In sickness
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: and in health
1. Chapter 1

Christian walked out of the bathroom, still wet from the shower. Whistling softly under his breath, he rubbed his hair and face rigorously with a towel, stepping carefully and quietly, trying not to wake Syed.

He dropped the towel onto his shoulders and frowned at the sight of Syed, leaning weakly against the kitchen worktop.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He scolded.

Syed half heartedly waved a mug in his direction.

"I was thirsty. I like what you're wearing. Skin, it suits you."

Christian took the mug from him and guided him gently back to the bed, laying him down and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"You should have called me. What can I get you?"

He pushed Syed's damp hair away from his forehead, laying his hand upon it, feeling the heat.

"I did call, in my best weedy invalid voice…" Syed paused until his coughing fit had subsided, a dry hacking that shook his entire body. "But you were singing.." he wheezed.

Christian looked down guiltily.

"Oops, I thought I was being quiet."

Syed managed a small smile.

"You were, for you. Anyway, I like it. Can I have a cup of tea?"

Christian jumped up and switched on the kettle.

"Of course you can. Is that all? Do you think you could eat anything? You should, a bit of toast? Coco Pops? Custard Cream? I could make porridge…" His eyes filled with tears as he noticed the boniness of Syed's shoulders.

"I could try a bit, if you don't mind." Syed hunted under the pillow for a tissue and blew his nose.

"Why would I mind? You numpty. Anything you want, just say."

Syed grinned, a spark returning momentarily to his eyes.

"You could put some clothes on, the sight of you like that is giving me feelings I'm too feeble to cope with."

Christian laughed and closed the door to the microwave, turning the dial.

"Now then, none of that. Just concentrate on getting better, Have you had your antibiotics?"

Syed nodded.

"Yes Dr. Clarke."

The microwave pinged. Christian took out the steaming bowl and brought it over, blowing on the contents to cool them down.

"Doctors and doctors. I can't wait," he tasted the porridge and gave the spoon to Syed.

"I'm sorry Christian."

Christian gazed at him, shocked.

"What for? You can't help that you've been ill. I like looking after you. If I'd done it sooner, stopped you trying to carry on regardless, it might not have developed into bronchitis."

He pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and went to pour the tea. Bringing the mug over, he rested it on the shelf next to Syed.

"There you go beautiful. Your books are here, the remote's for the telly and the cd player, your Ipod and your phone, so you've got no excuse for not staying put. I've filled up your water jug. Ring me if you need anything."

Christian stretched a vest on over his head and Syed happily admired the muscles of his chest tautening as he raised his arms. He lifted his head slightly from the pillows as Christian bent down, returning his kiss, muttering;

"Careful, you might catch something."

Christian smiled.

"What's yours is mine, including your filthy dirty germs. Remember, ring me if you need anything, anything at all and I'll pop back in at lunch time. I love you."

"Love you too." Syed let Christian's hand slip from his grasp and watched him leave the flat.

* * *

Syed propped himself up and tried to look at the television, but, after a run of three property programmes, he began to lose the will to live. He had managed to eat most of the porridge and felt slightly perkier, far better than he had for the whole of the last week. He turned the T.V off and put the radio on, read a few chapters of one of his books, stared at the ceiling for some time, kept covering and uncovering himself as he got hotter and colder, coughed a lot, stared at the ceiling a little more and then listened to the rain outside as it beat against the window in a sudden downpour.

He turned his head to watch the rivulets run down the glass and spotted Christian's coat on the back of a chair, hanging forgotten.

* * *

'Bugger,' thought Christian, as fat, wet droplets splattered onto his head.

His client Darren was an ex paratrooper, ripped to perfection and hard as nails. Christian suspected that he'd be quite happy to continue, even during a hailstorm. 'Probably even a hurricane, or a volcanic eruption,' he mused, wishing he wasn't being nagged by a desire not to appear wimpy, cursing his sudden pathetic need to maintain some sort of alpha male facade and wishing he could just camply ask Darren if he would mind if he went home to get his anorak.

'Just not in the mood for this,' he realised. 'I want to go back to the flat and look after Sy.'

He grinned broadly at his client.

"Alright Daz? Won't let a bit of rain stop us will we?" Praying that the response might be;

'Actually my mum says I'm not to exercise when it's wet, I might get a chill on my kidneys.'

In reality, Darren gave a caveman grunt in answer and lifted a weight with a flourish.

"Jolly good, let's crack on.." Christian hoped he didn't sound as unenthusiastic as he felt.

Beneath the noise of the driving rain, the hum of traffic, the cries of the market stall holders and Darren's grunts, Christian heard a familiar cough behind him.

* * *

Syed leant against the railings, weak as a kitten, drenched by the rain and his feverish sweating. He enviously regarded Christian and his client as they stood in the middle of the gardens. The man was almost as tall as Christian, shaved head and powerful muscles, Syed felt a small pang of jealousy, knowing it was unreasonable and caused by him feeling so very unwell. A cough rose up sharply in his chest, shuddering through him.

Christian twisted round in alarm.

"My apologies Daz," he said, "that's my boyfriend, he's been really ill. Do you mind if we cut it short for today? I need to look after him. I'll make up the time on our next appointment."

Darren looked relieved.

"No worries mate. My mum always tells me off for exercising in the rain anyway." He shook Christian's hand and set off cheerily, towards the tube station.

Christian raced across to Syed and grabbed him into a hug.

"What are you doing out here Sy? You shouldn't be outside in this weather!"

Syed limply held up the coat he was gripping onto.

"I felt a bit better, for about a minute. And I thought you might need this.."

Christian took the jacket and wrapped it firmly around Syed's shoulders. Deeply touched, he wordlessly shook his head and bustled him back towards the flat.

* * *

Inside, Christian sat Syed down in front of the fire and peeled off the layers of his wet clothes.

"What am I going to do with you Sy?"

Syed smiled slowly.

"Now you've got me naked, I can think of something."

Christian groaned and ran his thumb down Syed's neck, admiring his skin as it gleamed in the firelight.

"You temptress."

He saw Syed's eyelids droop with tiredness, noticed him try to hide a yawn of exhaustion.

"We'll wait Sy, until you're better."

Syed mouthed a small 'oh' of disappointment and leant his head onto Christian's shoulder.

Christian breathed softly into his ear;

"You're worth waiting for."


	2. Chapter 2

**_For Indiefran and MyNameIsYou :) xx_**

* * *

Christian lay Syed down on the bed and pulled the duvet over him. He moaned and kicked it away, turning onto his side, body drenched with sweat.

Christian stood in the corner of the darkened room. The fire glowed dimly red behind him and the lamp beside Syed sent a pool of light over his body, casting dark shadows across the jutting bones of his ribcage.

He watched as Syed twisted, filled with helplessness. He poured him a glass of water, lifting his head to try and trickle a little into his mouth but Syed lashed out and sent the contents spilling onto the already sweat sodden bed sheets.

"Sy, please, drink a little bit…"

Syed half opened his eyes and looked straight through him, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. Christian attempted to cover him up again, frustrated that he could not make him lie still.

Abandoning the attempt, he reached for the phone.

"Jane.." his voice broke slightly.

"Christian! What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"It's Sy. He's really ill and I don't know what to do…" He paused, pressing his hand against his jaw, hoping he could regain some composure.

"Has he got worse? Is he still taking the antibiotics?"

The sound of his big sister's words, crackling on the other end of the line, soothed him slightly.

"He was starting to feel more like himself. He came out in the rain to give me my coat.."

The remembrance of Syed's slight figure, clutching onto the railings was too much, any brief control he had managed to achieve disappeared, and he could no longer hold back the tears.

"Oh bless him. Aw, please don't cry Christian, you'll break my heart. I'm coming over."

* * *

Jane stood away from the edge of the bed and frowned.

"He's burning up isn't he?" She put her arms around her brother, moved by his stricken face.

"Oh darling, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs to get through the fever."

Christian sniffed;

"What if he doesn't?" He made a sudden dash for the telephone.

"I'll call an ambulance…"

Jane gently wrested the receiver from his grasp.

"Give the doctor a ring, put your mind at ease."

Christian looked at her, unconvinced.

"At this time of the evening? They won't come out.. Listen to his breathing Jane!"

Syed was taking shallow gasps, the breath rattling in his throat. He lay still now, dark hair spread across the pillow, clutching the duvet to his chest.

He whispered something and Christian rushed to his side, bending low to hear what he was saying;

"Mum.."

* * *

Jane dialled the number for the surgery, watching sympathetically as Christian stretched out beside Syed, wrapping himself around him, smoothing back his hair from his forehead.

"Yes, he seems feverish…Bronchitis," she covered the mouthpiece with her hand and asked "how many tablets left?"

Christian held up six fingers.

"Six. Ten minutes…Thank you." She went to touch Christian on the shoulder.

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

The on call doctor was a pleasant bespectacled young man with an earnest manner. He introduced himself as 'Dr. Sidebotham' and Christian instinctively glanced at Syed, expecting to see him stifling a grin, but his eyes stayed firmly shut, his only movement a slight shudder.

Christian hovered behind the doctor anxiously whilst he examined Syed, clutching onto Jane's hand for support.

Dr. Sidebotham straightened up and packed away his stethoscope.

"He is very congested, and his temperature is a little worrying.."

"A little!" spluttered Christian.

The doctor noted his concern and tried out his best bedside manner.

"I can see you're worried about your friend, Mr. Clarke.."

"Boyfriend." Christian interjected.

"Boyfriend, but I think he's best here at home. I've given him an antibiotic injection, you just need to keep him warm and try to get as much fluid into him as possible."

'Sy would have giggled at that one too..' Christian realised sadly.

"If there's any change for the worse, please ring me and we'll look into taking him into hospital, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll probably sleep for quite a while, so try not to be too alarmed."

"Thank you doctor." Jane showed him to the door and Christian managed a small smile of gratitude as he passed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jane kissed her brother's cheek.

"No, no, you're alright. I'll look after him. I'll make him better."


	3. Chapter 3

Christian lowered Syed down onto the plastic sheet and sat beside him on the bed. He dipped a sponge into the bowl of warm soapy water next to him and squeezed out the excess, wiping Syed's body gently, chatting to him as he made long sweeps down his skin.

"Now then , lets get you spruced up for your visitor, you dirty beast. I'll be paying special attention to those crevices, you know how I love your crevices."

He picked up one of Syed's hands, rubbing the sponge along, pausing to examine them.

"State of your nails! I'll get you an appointment at Roxy's, sort them out, get you a bit of spangly nail art."

He kissed the tips of each finger and they curled slightly, gripping briefly onto his own before they flopped down onto the bed.

Christian lifted Syed a little, and began to clean beneath him.

"Is the water warm enough baby? You can tell me, I'll listen…"

Syed smiled in his sleep and wriggled. Christian looked down;

"Easy tiger. You like this then? You'd better be dreaming of me, you minx. Or are you having filthy thoughts involving Ian and a goat? "

Christian put the bowl on the floor and pulled the plastic sheet from under Syed, tucking the duvet back up around him.

"That's a mighty fine beard you're sporting too. You look like a pirate…"

Syed eyelids twitched and he muttered "Arrrr," making Christian laugh with delight.

"Avast behind and a jolly roger, eh Sy?"

He leant and kissed Syed's lips, willing him to wake and return the pressure of his mouth, but he merely grunted and turned his head away.

* * *

Christian ushered their friend Zahida into the flat, taking the large bunch of bright multicoloured Gazinias from her and laying them carefully onto the table.

"They're beautiful! Thank you," he hugged her with gratitude.

She handed him a Tupperware box.

"I made some sweets for him, for when he feels up to eating."

"Aw, he'll love those. I attempted to make some, but they just came out as a gloopy mess. Couldn't remember the recipe without him standing behind me, telling me I'm doing it wrong." Christian's eyes misted over, and Zahida stroked his arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure he'll be up and about soon, driving you mad," she said, trying to soothe him.

Christian gave a watery grin.

"I hope so. The doctor said the infection's under control, but he's still very weak from fighting it. I just miss him, it's been like living with a ghost.." He waved his hands in front of his eyes and looked embarrassed.

"Look at me, big blubbing mess. Can I get you a drink?"

Zahida pushed him into a chair, amazed that it had been so easy to send such a big man crumbling down.

"Are you taking care of yourself too, Christian? You look like shit."

He laughed ruefully, rubbing his stubble.

"Cheers for that!"

"No, I'm serious, the pair of you look like wild men. Have you even left this flat since he fell ill?"

"Tam came and sat with him yesterday so I could get to the supermarket. He wants to come more often, but it's hard for him to slip out without an interrogation from Zainab."

"And does she know?" Zahida pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Sy kept calling for her when he was delirious, I saw her in the square on the way back from the shops.." he looked at his feet, downcast, and then up into her beautiful, kind face.

"I thought maybe, after the fire, things might have thawed, but she just stared straight past me and crossed the road."

Zahida's quick intake of breath made a savage hissing noise.

"Cow. Shall I have a word?"

"Best not, you being a scarlet woman, hussy, trollop and tart."

Zahida giggled;

"Well, Barry would like me to be. He's missing his training with you. Come to mention it, I'm missing him training with you, he's becoming a big old lard arse."

Christian glanced over at Syed's sleeping form, duvet pushed away, face turned towards them, cheek resting angelically on his hands

"Hopefully I'll be back at work some time next week, if my gorgeous boyfriend ever wakes up again."

Zahida followed his gaze thoughtfully.

"He's probably fine really, just lying there tittering to himself, enjoying all the attention."

Christian watched the soft rise and fall of Syed's chest, wanted to touch the sharp collarbones, kiss the hollow in his throat, feel him respond.

"I just want him to come back."


	4. Chapter 4

Christian held down the button on the remote control and watched as the channels flashed by. He stopped briefly on a signing zone version of the Antiques Roadshow, idly musing if the signers ever had the temptation to change what the presenters were saying, translate it into 'look at this heap of shit the old trout's brought along.'

He found an old black and white war film and turned the volume right down, watching the fighter planes twist and turn in balletic silence, listening out for the regular sound of Syed's breathing in the bed behind him, panicking each time he imagined it changed.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy and the glass of red wine balanced on his chest slipped dangerously.

"You forgot your coat."

The glass smashed against the coffee table and sent a red stain spreading across the carpet. Christian shot off the sofa and bounded over, grabbing Syed towards him and covering his face with kisses.

"Oof.." Syed winced, the air knocked out of him. "Hello! You're very excited. Have we won a prize?"

The broadest smile spread across Christian's face and he gazed into the tawny gleam of Syed's bemused eyes.

"I have. The biggest prize. You're back!"

Syed scrunched up his features in confusion.

"Am I? Have I been away? Where did I go, anywhere nice?"

"You've been ill baby, I thought you were never going to wake up."

Tears filled Christian's eyes and he sniffed pathetically. Syed stroked his cheek, groggily trying to understand why Christian was upset.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Years, centuries, eons."

"That long? Who's the prime minister now?"

"Jedward."

Syed laughed.

"Well they couldn't be any worse."

He spotted the bright flowers in their vase on the windowsill and pointed at them.

"Pretty!"

"Zahida brought them, and sweets for you too, I made some, but they went a bit wrong.."

"I shall like yours better."

Christian squeezed his shoulder.

"I doubt that. Tamwar came, when he could, Jane too. We've all been so worried."

Syed rubbed his chin.

"Have I been a nuisance? Why do I seem to be wearing a balaclava? And look at you!, Did the razors break?"

Christian cuddled in closer, holding Syed's bony frame tenderly.

" You've been no trouble at all, the ideal patient. Actually you've morphed into Brian Blessed. I had to keep you sedated while I destroyed all the mirrors."

"Thank you, I think. I need a wee.."

Syed shifted and made to push back the duvet but Christian restrained him, sliding from the bed.

"I'll get you a bottle." he called behind him.

"A bottle?" Syed raised his eyebrows. "You've been doing that for me?"

Christian nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Aww, Christian." Syed smiled as his heart warmed with love, a wave of tenderness touching his soul. He wriggled across the bed and put his bare feet cautiously onto the floor.

"I think I can manage now.."

He stood and swayed alarmingly, Christian darted towards him, stopping his fall with strong arms.

"I'll take you." Christian wrapped him in a dressing gown and guided him to the bathroom, supporting him as he peed, balancing him against his own body as he trimmed off the many days growth of beard, holding the shower head as Syed weakly lathered himself clean.

"That was exhausting." Syed coughed a little.

"Shall I give you a lift back to bed?" Christian offered, making to scoop him up, but Syed held out a hand to stop him.

"No, let me try."

He took one step and wobbled precariously, giving in happily to Christian's assistance.

"Oh go on then, Superman. I obviously haven't got the hang of this walking thing yet."

"You'll learn, there'll be a reward.."

Syed curled his arms around Christian's neck and allowed himself to be deposited back into bed.

"Can I have it now?"

Christian looked deep into his eyes, tracing the slight flush on his cheek with his thumb.

" Not yet, you're skin and bone, I'd worry I might break you. And God knows it's taken long enough for you to mend."

Syed reached up and put his finger softly on Christian's mouth.

"Thank you for mending me."


	5. Chapter 5

**_For Rhumba :) xx_**

**_Last one for a little while, I have to go and do some work, how dull :(_**

**_Thank you for reading and the lovely reviews. I am truly chuffed if you enjoy them. :)_**

**_Back soooon :) xxxxx MH_**

* * *

"Shoes!" Syed yelled from the kitchen and Christian obediently pushed off his trainers and stowed them behind the door.

"What are you doing up?" He scolded.

Syed entered the room, drying his hands on a tea towel.

" And dressed.." added Christian.

Syed came over for a kiss and smiled up at him.

"I feel miles better. I thought I might give clothes a go."

"There's always a downside to everything. What's that delicious smell?"

Syed gestured, with a flourish of the towel, towards the cooker.

"That, you sexy beast, is Beef Casserole."

Christian felt himself salivate.

"Oh yum. Did you make it yourself? I don't want you getting over tired…"

Syed rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Stop fussing. Zahida and Jane came and helped me. And look how sparkly clean the flat is!"

Christian gazed around in admiration.

"It looks fab! Though I had become quite fond of the spider that lived above the bookcase, he had a bit more conversation than you did when you were being Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beardy more like. Have you had a good day? There was really no need to ring every ten minutes, though I'm glad you did."

Syed perched on the edge of a chair and watched Christian as he bent down to unpack his bag.

Christian twisted his head to smile at him and Syed noticed the dark shadows under his eyes and the slight tenseness of his jaw.

"It was okay, feel a bit of a fraud telling people off about their fitness when I'm so out of shape.."

Syed snorted with derision.

"You? Out of shape? You're mad."

He showed off the gape at the top of his jeans, he had lost so much weight when he had been ill, they hung from him.

"This is unfit."

Christian patted his knee and stood back up.

"You've got an excuse though…"

"And so have you, looking after me so well."

Christian grinned through a yawn.

"It was always a pleasure, I'm knackered."

"I bet you are, it must have been a bit of a rollercoaster."

Christian chuckled;

"Actually more of a broken tea cup ride.. I'll just have a shower before dinner.."

Syed jumped up and blocked his path and Christian took a step back, bemused.

"Don't bother."

Syed hooked his fingers in the waistband of Christians tracksuit bottoms.

"But I'm all sweaty Sy.."

"Best take these off then.."

He forced them down and Christian dutifully stepped out of them. Syed helped him peel off his vest, throwing it onto the back of a chair. He led Christian to the bed and turned him round, pushing at the back of his knees with his hand, causing them to buckle, sending him sprawling across the mattress.

"Aye, aye!" said Christian softly, delighting as Syed divested himself of his clothes in front of him.

"Very over rated, wearing stuff.." Syed crawled across Christian's body, pressing his warm skin against his entire length.

"You're not wrong." Christian shut his eyes, tasting the deep kiss, wrapping his fingers in Syed's hair.

"What about the casserole?" he murmured as Syed made his way down his chest, kissing every part of him. Syed paused and looked up, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It's cooking slowly, on a very low heat, so we can cook slowly too.."

Christian moaned with pleasure as Syed moved lower.

"Even though we're hotter than hell."


End file.
